The Truth Beyond the Scars
by darkangel388
Summary: Kag is having disturbing prophetic dreams. They're flashbacks of a young boy, who's crying out for help, but she can't stop thinking about Inu and her dreams about him to concentrate on her developing miko powers. Please remember the rating is "M". R&R pl


The Truth Beyond the Scars updated/published 4/10/04

AN: this is my first fanfic and unfortunately, I only have access to the Inuyasha episodes that are shown on adult swim (I know, its sad). The Japanese words I'll define at the end of each chapter. If I forget to define anything, please let me know when you review. My story has a plot, but its mostly about Kagome's and Inuyasha's growing relationship, not collecting the shikon jewel shards or defeating Naraku. It will have some of that, but not a lot. If your underage or don't like limes, then don't read it. This story is rated R for a reason. Okay, that being said, on with the story! Please don't forget to Review!

Chapter One Disturbing Dreams

It was early autumn and Kagome was leaning against a tree in the forest bordering the village where the miko Kaede lived. The tree was tall, with big branches covered with leaves just beginning to turn gold and scarlet. It was well suited for stargazing. It sheltered her slender form, but still left many openings in its canopy for Kagome to peer at the night sky.

Just then, Kagome heard soft footfalls. She turned and saw Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be asleep!" He didn't answer, only continued walking. Before she could move or take a step back, Inuyasha had trapped her against the tree. Kagome's soft brown eyes opened wide as Inuyasha's face came closer. "He…he's actually going to kiss me?!?!?" she thought. The moment Inuyasha's lips brushed against hers, her eyes slit closed. His tongue gently caressed her lips, silently asking for entrance. She immediately granted his request, his tongue slipped into her mouth, exploring all regions. Delighting in her sweetness, he pulled her closer, arms wrapped around her waist. In return, Kagome's arms glided up Inuyasha's toned chest and slipped around his neck, burying her hands in his hair. The couple unconsciously moved closer.

"I don't want this to end…" Kagome thought. Unfortunately, the need for air broke the couple apart.

"Ka-Kagome, Kami-sama, I can't do this." Inuyasha said, his words broken between gasps.

"What do you mean? You don't want to kiss me?" Kagome whispered, her face hidden from view against his chest, her voice filled with sadness.

Sighing, Inuyasha shook his head. "No! Kagome it isn't you its me."

"Wakarimasen." Kagome whispered.

"Look, Kagome…" his voice trailing off, as he stepped away and ran his fingers through his long, silver hair. "If we keep doing…you know…this…" gesturing to her and himself "We'll wind up doing things we shouldn't be doing".

Kagome whispered, blushing; "Inuyasha…please kiss me again".

"I'm sorry Kagome. But I can't…if I did I don't think I'd be able to stop"

She leaned her head against his chest, trying to catch her breath, "Who said anything about stopping?"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive" she said without any hesitation.

Kagome felt his hands tighten on her slender waist as he drew her closer. She stood on tiptoe to get as close to him as possible, her arms still wrapped around his neck. They're tongues started dancing. Each one fought for domination. Inuyasha broke the kiss. Kagome protested; grinning Inuyasha hushed her. His lips and tongue making a trail of tiny butterfly kisses along Kagome's jaw line, down her neck, and to the frantic pulse in the curve of her shoulder. He paused there, sucking and nipping at her delicate, creamy white skin. Kagome uttered a soft moan, begging him not to stop. Inuyasha obliged her, continuing his journey down her body. He met a barrier, in one swift motion it was in shreds, exposing two perfect orbs of sweet flesh (AN: In case you're a hentai, the barrier was her pajama top). Inuyasha could not help but stare in awe, making Kagome flush pink from her face to her now exposed, heaving breasts.

She managed to croak out; "Like what you see?"

"Nope, I _love _what I see." He answered, fangs bared in a grin. Then, he placed his mouth on her left breast and began to alternate kissing, sucking and nipping. Not to leave the other unattended too, he kneaded it with his hand. Kagome pulled his head closer to her body. Inuyasha immediately used his free hand to pin her hands against the tree. He lifted his head and looked at her, gold eyes dancing with laughter. Kagome squirmed, but could not release her hands. She looked at him, eyes pleading.

"Please, Inuyasha. Don't stop."

Inuyasha returned to her breasts. He sucked and nipped on her left breast until the nipple was a hard little pebble. Switching, while keeping Kagome pinned to the tree, he sucked on her right breast, until that too was erect from his ministrations. Giving it one last squeeze, he licked a trail down Kagome's smooth flat stomach, leaving a path of hot fire in his wake. The knot that had already formed in her abdomen tightened. His tongue which had left a trail of burning flesh, slowed at her navel. He stopped and dipped his tongue in her bellybutton, once, twice, three times, and sending wave after wave of pleasure through her body. Kagome let out a very soft scream as she arched her back. The knot tightened further, begging to be undone.

Inuyasha continued down to his goal, which was blocked by more cloth. Growling, the hanyou ripped the bottom of Kagome's pajamas off, being careful not to scratch her.

Rolling her eyes, she muttered, "I could have just taken them off".

"But where would the fun be in that?" he replied grinning, as he ripped off her panties. Still keeping her arms pinned above her, he lowered his face to the v-shaped patch of curly black hair and sniffed. He smiled; she was nearly ready for him. Spreading out her legs with his knees, he gently placed feather-like kisses on the insides of the girl's thighs. She let out a moan, the knot melting into fiery waves of heat that flowed throughout her whole body. He slowly made his way up towards her core. When he placed a light kiss on her nether lips, Kagome let out a frustrated scream. His free hand began stroking the small hidden nub, while his tongue delved deeper. With each stroke of his hand or tongue; a white-hot wave of pleasure swept over Kagome. She was at her breaking point, when everything melted away.

She woke up. It was completely dark out, the only light from the quarter moon. Their campfire had obviously died down a long while ago. Slowly Kagome sat up, careful not to disturb Shippou or Sango, both of whom were sleeping at her side. Looking at her glow-in-the-dark watch, she realized it was a little after 4:00 in the morning. Her eyes by this time, had adjusted to the weak light. Miroku was on the other side of their now cold campfire, while Inuyasha was barely visible in a tree several feet beyond Miroku's sleeping form.

With a sigh, Kagome laid down and rolled over. 'Why am I having these dreams? They've been happening more and more over the past 2 months. And the worst part is, I don't want to wake up. Am I a nymphomaniac? I mean it feels so good. But there's no way Inuyasha would ever look at me like that. I'm just a "shard detector". His heart is with Kikyo.' She thought to herself, sniffing. 'And they deserve to be together; after all they've been through. I guess I should just face it, and give up on him. I'll just do my best to forget about these dreams and concentrate on the jewel shards, and defeating Naraku. Then I'll worry about my feelings for Inuyasha.' Burying her head in her pillow, Kagome cried herself silently to sleep.

This time, instead of dreaming of a certain amber-eyed hanyou, she fell through darkness, and pictures, scenes from real life kept on appearing. It was if she was having flashbacks of someone else's life. When she finally stopped falling, she landed in the back of a small hut, much like Kaede's. In front of her, a small boy crouched next to a futon, where an old man seemed to be sleeping. Scooting several inches closer, she realized the boy was crying. He was dressed in traditional peasants clothing, his dark hair was neatly pulled back from his face.

"Daijobu desu ka?" Kagome whispered, trying not to wake the sleeping man. The boy did not even seem to realize she was there. Slowly rising to her feet, Kagome walked around the dying fire and reached out to gently place her hand on the boy's shoulder. She gasped as her hand moved right through him.

"Ojiisan, please don't die. Mother, the village, me…we all need you. Who will protect Mother from the daimyo? You must live ojiisan, you must" the boy whispered, his small body shaken with sobs.

A woman's screams suddenly filled the air, men's raucous laughter punctuating the sounds. Kagome ran to the door of the hut, stopping when she saw the sight before her. A woman was being held down, while some men prepared to rape her. The boy suddenly ran through Kagome, screaming at the men to leave the woman alone. A man on a horse, laughing, swung the butt of a spear at the boy, hitting him hard on the back. He fell to the ground and lay still.

When the woman on the ground saw this she screamed, "Let my son go!" as tears streamed down her face.

The leader of the group laughed, saying; "Well now, I have the headman's daughter, and his grandson". His eyes hardening, he dismounted and went over to the boy, while calling for a torch. Turning to the headman's daughter, he said, "Maybe this will teach you to obey me". He pressed the burning piece of wood into the boy's back, not even relenting at the boy's and his mother's screams for mercy.

Kagome could do nothing but watch, she didn't exist in this world. She was only a spectator. As she fell back into the darkness, the mother and son's screams mocked her.

AN: As promised here are the definitions for the Japanese words/phrases I used:

Shikon: four souls

Miko: priestess

Hentai: pervert

Kami-sama: god

Daijobu desu ka: How are you?/Are you alright? "Desu ka" or "ka" at the end of a sentence marks a question, it's a Japanese question mark.

Ojiisan: grandfather

Daimyo: feudal lord

Wakarimasen: I don't understand

In case anybody's wondering, I take Japanese as a language at school, so I'm pretty sure the spellings and definitions are correct, but they're also several words for things sometimes, especially if your using a dictionary. For example, grandfather can be translated in Japanese to "Ojiisan" or "sofu", but my sensai (teacher) says ojiisan is the term more commonly used. Please don't forget to review, and remember this is my first fanfic. Arigatou Gozaimasu! (thank you).

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
